1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot member for a book and, more particularly, to a pivot member for a book that is made of ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Books made of ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) are popular among children. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional EVA book 1 comprised of a plurality of leaves 3 and a U-shape cover 2 for wrapping and bonding the leaves 3 together. However, the leaves 3 cannot be replaced and the book 1 cannot be spread completely. FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional EVA book 4 comprising a plurality of leaves 5 (only one is illustrated) and a cover plate 7. A number of fastening members 6 are provided to hinge the cover plate 7 and the leaves 5 together, thereby allowing a wider spreading of the leaves 5. However, the leaves 5 are irreplaceable. FIG. 3 illustrates a further conventional EVA book 8 comprised of a plurality of leaves 9 (only one is shown) and a pivot device comprising a main body 11 and a plurality of engaging members 10. Each engaging member 10 is extended through respective aligned holes 92 of the leaves 9 and includes two ends that are retained in place after they pass through an associated hole 12 in the main body 11. Replacement or rearrangement of the leaves 9 is troublesome, as every engaging member 10 must be removed and then remounted after finishing the replacement or rearrangement.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pivot member for a book that is made of ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA), wherein the leaves of the book can be replaced or rearranged conveniently and wherein the leaves of the book can be spread completely.
A book in accordance with the present invention is preferably made of ethylene vinyl acetate and comprises a plurality of leaves and at least one pivot member. Each leaf has an edge and at least one hole adjacent to the edge. A slit extends from the edge into the hole. The pivot member includes a central member and two outer members respectively provided on two sides of the central member, thereby defining two outwardly facing recesses. Each leaf and the pivot member are deformable to allow forcible insertion of the pivot member into the hole until the central member is received in the slit, thereby allowing relative pivotal movement between the pivot member and the leaves. In addition, each leaf and the pivot member are also deformable to allow forcible removal of the pivot member from the hole.
The slit is defined between two opposing end walls between which the central member of the pivot member pivotally extends. Each outer member includes an annular wall for restraining outward movement of the respective end wall.
The book may further comprise a cover plate having at least one hole structure for pivotally receiving the pivot member. The hole structure comprises a first hole, a second hole, and a neck communicating the first hole with the second hole. The neck has a width slightly larger than a thickness of the central member of the pivot member. Each of the first hole and the second hole has a thickness larger than an overall thickness of the pivot member. An overall length of the hole structure is longer than a maximum diameter of the pivot member.
Thus, the EVA book with pivot members in accordance with the present invention allows easy and convenient replacement and/or rearrangement of the leaves of the book. In addition, the cover plate provides a firm support for the user during use.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.